In a wireless network that comprises multiple wireless stations there may be need for the wireless stations to exchange information about their capabilities, configuration etc. For example, the wireless stations may be arranged into groups to perform certain tasks or actions. Often there is a requirement that one of the wireless stations in the group act as a master to the other wireless stations in the group. However, to select an appropriate master the wireless stations need to exchange information about their capabilities etc.
For a wireless station to send data within a wireless network, the wireless station must be fully connected to the wireless network. In some wireless protocols, such as Wi-Fi™, to be fully connected to the wireless network, the wireless station must obtain and maintain a unique address, namely an IP address. This requires the station's network stack (e.g. TCP/IP stack) to be enabled or powered on. This inherently consumes more power than if the network stack is turned off or is in another lower power mode.
Accordingly, in traditional wireless networks, when a wireless station is idle for a period of time it may remain fully connected to the wireless network (which wastes power) to keep track of the other wireless stations in the network and their capabilities. Alternatively the wireless station may enter a low power mode (e.g. the network stack is disabled) where it is unable to keep track of the other wireless stations in the network and their capabilities and/or configuration information. This may cause a delay when the wireless station is subsequently asked to perform a task or action that requires the capabilities and/or configuration information since the wireless station does not have an accurate picture of the other wireless stations and their capabilities and/or configuration.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known wireless systems.